Stuffed Monkey
by Forestlover2014
Summary: Robin must retrieve Roland's stuffed monkey left behind at Regina's house. Set after Season 3 finale so fluffy angst. One shot written for an lj prompt.


Never fall in love with a thief Robin thought as he stood sizing up her back door.

The house was dark. He hoped and yet not that she was out somewhere having a good evening. He wasn't supposed to see her let alone be in her house, but it couldn't be helped. They were still trying to process and work through the various consequences that had arisen after the fortunate and unfortunate return of his late wife. Regina had asked him to respect her wishes which were not to see her or think about her. He'd agreed foolishly and tried to go back to the life he was living four years before.

It wasn't working.

He closed his eyes and shook his thoughts away. After all he wasn't here to see her, he had to get the thing back and he knew exactly where it was. He could be in and out easily and she wouldn't even know he'd been there.

Robin picked the lock. He'd warned her before about his talent for pick-pocketing and breaking and entering. The door was no match for his many years of skill. The lock clicked and he opened the door quietly, entering her home for the first time in what seemed like forever. He felt a shiver run up his spine.

He made his way to the front room. He smiled as he thought about their last moments here. Wine and kisses by the fire. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered. She'd told him about the tattoo and how she never thought she'd find happiness again. It had all seemed so perfect and then…

_Focus Locksley. Find the monkey. _

That damned stuffed monkey. It had somehow made its way to Storybrooke and Roland would not settle down without it. He asked for it every day and cried for it every night and Robin knew he'd left it in Regina's front room. He just had to get it and get out of here. He moved further into the room.

_It was right over here behind… the… couch._

He heard a soft sigh from the couch and as his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see her slim form laid out before him. His breath caught as it always did when he saw her. Her beauty was still beyond compare. She was asleep, but she wasn't alone.

_You've got to be kidding me?_

There was the furry little creature he sought tucked snugly under her chin, her arms hugging it tightly to her chest. He could only smile at the sight. What could he do? She looked so beautiful. His heart swelled with love and anguish and he wondered how he would ever feel differently.

A low, sultry voice came from the darkness, "You're not supposed to be here."

His heart jumped at the sound of her voice and his blood warmed instantly. He was caught and he didn't mind it one bit, "I know," he simply said.

She looked up at him, still holding the monkey; her eyes glittering in the dim light. "Then why are you here?" Her voice was calm, but she couldn't hide that faint lilt of hope that he easily picked up on.

_I just needed to see you._

He moved closer and knelt beside the couch. He knew it was a bad idea, but it felt like it had been a thousand lifetimes since they'd spoken and all he could say was, "I'm in need of a monkey."

She shook her head and almost laughed out loud, "This monkey?" She patted the stuffed creature.

"Roland is lost without it." The whole conversation sounded crazy and he felt a pang of guilt for wanting to take something else away from her.

_Just like I am without you._

"I see." She said holding out the toy to him. "Well I could never refuse a Hood especially with those dimples." Her sad smile just about stopped his heart right there.

Robin shook his head. He couldn't take it. It might be the stupidest thing ever, but he didn't want her to be without it. "I've changed my mind. I want you to keep it."

"But it's Roland's." She pushed it further toward him.

"He has other toys." Robin said. "He'll be fine without it."

She propped herself up on an elbow facing him. Her eyes lit up as she spoke, "But this one is special." She remembered that day she'd saved his son and he'd thanked her gratefully. Even in another land she'd felt the pull of those blues eyes and warm smile and even as the Queen it seemed as if he'd looked upon her as Regina.

"He does love it so." Robin said his eyes locked with hers.

"Some things are irreplaceable." She stared back at him just as intently.

"True. No matter what else you have, nothing can ever take its place." Robin smiled as he took the stuffed toy. "Thank you, Regina." Every thought he shouldn't be thinking stampeded through one side of him and out the other.

Sensing where this was heading Regina said, "You should go. It's late."

He nodded and got up turning to leave. "I miss you," he whispered thinking she couldn't hear him, but knowing that she heard him. She imagined he was biting his bottom lip even though she couldn't see his face.

_I miss you too._

She sighed softly. "Good night."

"Good night," he answered. He needed to get out of there before he changed his mind. He made a hasty retreat to the back door closing it behind him and letting out a deep breath.

_Regina. _

Robin whispered her name into the darkness and up to the stars. Just saying it was like answering a prayer. He made his way slowly through the backyard. He looked up as the light went on in her window and a shadow passed then hesitated against the curtains. It was as if she knew he was there waiting and watching for her. His heart swelled at the thought.

He held the fluffy toy tightly to him and breathed in. The soft scent of lilacs filled his senses; even missing her felt good. It wasn't much, but at this moment, on this night it was all that he had and for this thief in the night that tiny sliver of hope in his heart was enough.


End file.
